True Love or Not?
by Yuki Utari
Summary: RECOVERY FICT dengan judul yang sama - Summary : "Ini misi rahasia..." / Tsunade mengerahkan Tim 7 serta Shikamaru menjalankan misi penting... / "...Ini adalah misi tingkat SS..." / Penyelamatan yang diatasnamakan persahabatan dan cinta... / "...Ini tawaran bukan perintah..." / Akankah berhasil? - WARNING : SasuxSaku (main), NaruxHina / (Gomen, saya hiatus sementara . *deep bow*)
1. A Secret Mission

Yo, minna~ ^^ Sebenarnya fict ini sudah pernah di publish sebelumnya… Tapi, karna saya ga sreg, banyak salah nama tokoh pula #sigh, akhirnya saya memutuskan untuk me-recover-nyaa… Mungkin ada yang sadar? Toh, ini demi kebaikan bersama(?) Reader senang, saya senang~~ X3

Nee, di fict sebelumnya, maafkan saya karna tidak juga update-update… #deep bow

Kebiasaan saya kumat nih, nunda-nunda melulu… TAPI SEKARANG BEDA! Beda bener deh. FICT INI SAYA PASTIKAN LUNAS(?) eng… maksudnya TUNTAS! Sampai ada kata 'Owari' deh pokoknya di ekornya…

Daripada saya berkoar-koar ga jelas dan menyebabkan kegajean yang menjadi-jadi(?) langsung sajaaa… cekidot! :3

.

* * *

**~ True Love or Not? ~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**True Love or Not? © Yuki Utari**

**Genre : Romance, Suspense**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : Typo(s) semoga nggak, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina**

**Enjoy~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.oOOo.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 — A Secret Mission**

**.**

"Sakuraaa~ ayolah, kumohon…" teriak Naruto yang berdiri vertikal di tebing tempat Sakura sedang latihan. Tangannya terkatup di depan wajah. Memohon lebih tepatnya. "Temani aku makan ramen yaa?"

"sekali tidak tetap tidak, Naruto!" tolak Sakura sambil memijat keningnya yang terasa pusing. _Anak ini benar-benar…_

"Cuma sekali ini… _O negai shimasu_~" Naruto tetap gigih memohon pada Sakura. Mukanya sampai dibuat memelas sekali. Ya, tidak ada bedanya dengan Nakamaru yang sedang kelaparan.

"Kau tidak lihat, apa?! Aku sedang berlatih!" Omel gadis berambut merah muda itu. Buyar sudah konsentrasi yang dari tadi dibangunnya. Rasanya, tangannya sudah gatal ingin meninju Naruto.

"Aku tahu. Tapi kau bisa berlatih lain kali 'kan? Kalau perutku tidak segera diisi, aku bisa mati, Sakura…"

"Begini Naruto... Waktu aku melawan Sasori bersama nenek Chiyo dulu, penawar racun boneka Sasori yang kubuat tidak terlalu sempurna. Racun itu menyebabkan kerusakan sedikit pada jaringan tubuhku. Nona Tsunade sudah menyembuhkannya. Tapi ternyata, aku masih harus berlatih agar kekuatanku pulih seperti semula, kau mengerti Naruto?" Jelas Sakura panjang lebar sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa.

"Tetap tidak," jawab Naruto santai sambil mengerutkan keningnya—pura-pura berpikir—padahal dari tadi ia memang tidak mendengarkan.

_APAA? KAU ITU BODOH ATAU APA SIH? _'nurani Sakura' mulai menjerit-jerit lagi di dalam hatinya. _Oh, Kami-samaaa… Ambil saja anak ini dari hadapanku… _(Naru: mati dong, Thor?!)

Sakura menghela napas panjang. "Dari awal sudah kuduga kau tidak akan mengerti, Naruto," ucap Sakura akhirnya.

Ia melemparkan kunai kearah Naruto. Tanpa suara sama sekali. Naruto jelas tidak sadar karena memang senjata itu tidak mengenai tubuhnya sama sekali. Sakura menyeringai kecil dan langsung pergi dari situ. Tujuannya, ke toko bunga keluarga Yamanaka—ya, rival bebuyutannya, Yamanaka Ino—untuk menyegarkan pikirannya yang mendadak keruh karena Naruto.

"Hei, Sakura.. Sakura.. _Chotto matte_!" Naruto berseru-seru sambil menarik-narik kunai yang dilempar Sakura padanya. Kunai itu dengan sukses menembus celana Naruto—bagian yang dekat mata kaki—dan menancap dengan kuat di tebing. Kalian tahu 'kan sekuat apa Sakura?

.

.

.

"Hai Sakura..." sapa Ino riang sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya. "kau mau beli bunga lagi untuk guru Kurenai? Atau mau minum teh bersama ibuku?" lanjutnya.

"Aku hanya mau melihat-lihat," jawabnya singkat. Tapi, begitu sadar tatapan Ino masih mengarah padanya, ia menambahkan, "Yah... kalau ada yang cocok sih, mungkin aku akan beli. Untuk Sasuke..." saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Sakura langsung menoleh pada Ino lalu mengedipkan satu matanya dan menyeringai.

"Hoo, ucapkan sekali lagi kalau berani, aku akan langsung meninjumu." Ino mengepalkan tangannya dan balas menyeringai. Sakura hanya tertawa dan disusul dengan Ino.

.

"_Nee_, Sakura, bagaimana perkembangan soal kasus Sasuke? Dia belum kembali walaupun Orochimaru sudah mati?" tanya Ino penasaran.

Sakura tersentak pelan mendengar pertanyaan Ino. "Yah… Bagaimana ya? Dia tidak akan kembali sepertinya," jawab Sakura sedikit canggung. Tenggorokannya menadadak menjadi kering. _Akh, sial!_

Ino memperhatikan Sakura yang mendadak menjadi sangat diam. "_Gomen nasai_, Saku. Aku tahu kau masih belum bisa melupakan Sasuke. _Gomen ne_."

"Tidak apa-apa, kok," seru Sakura sambil terkekeh.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Jauh dari Konohagakure…

.

"Kali ini kita mau kemana lagi, Sasuke?" tanya Suigetsu yang duduk dengan napas terengah-engah sambil memperhatikan Sasuke yang sedari tadi hanya menatap menerawang, entah memikirkan apa.

"..."

"Hei! Bisa tidak kau bicara satu kata saja? Dari tadi kau hanya diam saja! Tak bia—"

"DIAM KAU, CEREWET!" geram Karin galak.

"Tch!" umpat Suigetsu. Ia langsung menoleh ke arah Sasuke, mengabaikan Karin. "_Nee_, Sasuke, kalau kau tidak mempunyai tujuan, kita istirahat disini saja sekarang, bagaimana? Kurasa pedang ini bertambah berat."

"Salah sendiri kau membawa pedang yang sudah kau ketahui sendiri memang berat! Tidak usah menyalahkan Sasuke!" dengus Karin sinis.

"Walaupun Sasuke yang salah—bukan aku—aku yakin kau akan tetap membela Sasuke, Karin!"

"T-Tidak!" Jackpot! Karin seketika salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah seperti kepiting rebus. Ia menutupinya dengan pura-pura membetulkan kacamatanya.

Suigetsu meyunggingkan cengiran khas-nya. Karin mengepalkan tangannya, siap meninju lelaki di depannya. Tapi belum sempat Karin mengambil aba-aba untuk meninju, Sasuke sudah menghentikannya.

"Sudahlah kalian berdua. Suigetsu benar, kita lebih baik beristirahat dulu. Kita akan menginap disitu," lerai Sasuke menengahi pertarungan tidak penting keduanya. Jarinya menunjuk ke tanah datar di dekat danau.

"Bagus! Kau memilih tempat yang bagus, Sasuke! Aku memang saaangat butuh air~" seru Suigetsu senang. Ah, tidak. Mungkin dia terlalu bahagia.

"Kau terlalu memanjakannya, Sasuke!" desis Karin memprotes tindakan Sasuke. Sasuke hanya menanggapinya dengan mengikuti Suigetsu yang sudah curi _start_ duluan menuju tepi danau. _Well_, lebih tepatnya, mengabaikan Karin.

"SUIGETSU, AWAS KAU!" jerit karin kesal. Tak ada tanggapan dari Suigetsu. Ia tak peduli pada Karin—dengar saja tidak—ia hanya peduli pada AIR!

.

.

.

.

* * *

"APA?!"

"Yang benar? Sasuke ada di Kirigakure?" pekik Naruto setengah tidak percaya. _Heran deh, dari mana Tsunade tahu?_

"Dari berita yang kudengar—kelihatannya kau ingin bertanya seperti itu, Naruto. Ia memang baru dari sana. Tapi, tidak tahu kemana lagi mereka pergi," jelas Tsunade. Tangannya sibuk menulisi surat-surat negara yang kelihatannya penting. Tatapannya terus bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan secara bergantian.

"Mereka? Sasuke tidak sendiri?"

"Tidak. Ia bersama tiga orang lainnya. Yang satu perempuan, sisanya laki-laki."

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di sana?" tanya Sakura mulai angkat bicara.

Tsunade menghela napas sebentar. Ia meletakkan kuasnya lalu menatap Naruto dan Sakura. "Mereka menyerang satu desa kecil di dekat Kirigakure. Kata Mizukage mereka semacam merampok desa tersebut."

"Tidak mungkin! Itu pasti bukan Sasuke! Mizukage pasti salah!" teriak Sakura _shock_. Kedua tangannya menutup mulutnya yang sedikit menganga kaget. Ia takkan menyangka Sasuke bakal melakukan tindakan tercela ini.

"Sepertinya mereka takkan pergi terlalu jauh dari Kiri," jelas Tsunade lagi. Sekarang, dagunya ditopang dengan kedua tangannya. Tsunade kelihatannya sedang berpikir keras.

"Maksud nenek apa?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Kurasa Sasuke menggunakan kekuatan matanya terlalu banyak. Ia membakar desa dengan_ Amaterasu_."

"_Amaterasu_? Jurus apa itu?" tanya Naruto polos. Terlalu polos hingga dicap bodoh.

"Jurus api hitam, Naruto! Yang waktu itu membakar hutan! Yang walaupun terkena hujan tidak akan padam sampai orang yang dituju terbakar!" jelas Sakura kesal. "Dasar pelupa!"

"Ohh..." Naruto manggut-manggut. "HAH? Sasuke bisa _Amaterasu_? Bukannya itu jurusnya Itachi, ya? Bukannya itu hanya bisa dipakai dengan _Mangekyo_? Sasuke sudah _Mangekyo_?" tanya Naruto bertubi-tubi.

Sakura hanya bisa menepuk dahinya. Capek. _Ini anak telat banget responnya! __(dan herannya dia masih ingat Amaterasu cuma bisa pakai Mangekyo!)_

"Mungkin sudah. Tidak tahu. Yang pasti, Sasuke bisa. Itu kenyataannya," jawab Sakura sepertinya agak bangga karena Sasuke semakin hebat. (jiiaahh.. -_-") Naruto sampai _sweatdrop_ melihat _blink-blink_ di sekeliling Sakura. Orang jatuh cinta kayak gini nih.

"Huh!" Naruto memalingkan mukanya. Sakura kalau sudah bicara tentang Sasuke pasti auranya beda. Jadi pink-pink gimanaaaa gitu.

Tsunade hanya tersenyum kecil melihat pertengkaran konyol mereka. Melihat senyum Tsunade, Naruto yang sudah menahan amarahnya dari tadi, meledak di tempat.

"Ngapain nenek Ketawa-ketawa gitu?! Gigimu ompong, tauk!" teriaknya nyaring. Setelah puas berteriak, Naruto cepat-cepat kabur sebelum Tsunade mengamuk.

Refleks, Sakura menutup telinganya. (Nah lho, apa hubungannya?)

"NAAARRUUTTTOO!"

Dengan sukses, Tsunade membuat gedung itu seperti terkena gempa. Sebagian besar kaca jendela di ruangan itu hancur berserakan di lantai. Sisanya retak-retak.

"Untung aku tutup kuping," ucap Sakura menghela napas lega.

.

.

.

Naruto yang baru saja lari tunggang langgang dari gedung Hokage berhenti begitu mencium aroma yang mengguncang perutnya siang itu. Matanya sekilas menangkap sesosok yang dirindukannya (Hoo, siapa tuh?).

"Hoaa… Iruka-sensei~~" sapa Naruto girang tak lupa cengiran kuda yang selalu terpampang di wajahnya.

"Hai, Naruto… Sudah lama ya, tak bertemu.."

Naruto mengangguk-angguk setuju. Kemudian, ia mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Iruka. "_Ano_… _Sensei_, boleh aku minta satu permintaan?"

"Hm? Permintaan apa?"

"Traktir aku makan ramen, ya... _O negai_~~" Yak, sodara-sodara! Naruto kangen ditraktir Iruka, bukan kangen sama orangnya! *Author dilempar bom*

"Boleh, boleh... Kau itu makan ramen terus ya? Tidak sehat asal kau tahu." Naruto hanya cengar-cengir diceramahi Iruka.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Sakura?"

Naruto langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya. Alisnya juga turun hingga hampir saling bertautan. "Huh! Sakura tetap menyukai Sasuke! Tidak sedikit pun ia berpaling padaku!"

Iruka tertawa pelan melihat muridnya itu ngedumel sendiri. "Yah, sabar saja, oke… Atau… Cari yang lain, bagaimana?" ujar Iruka sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Enak saja! Memangnya semudah itu?! Lagipula, siapa yang mau denganku yang tak bisa diam ini?" Ah, Naru-chan sadar juga kalau dia itu terlalu hiperaktif... Akamaru saja tidak begitu... *Author di Rasengan*

"Kurasa gadis Hyuga itu mau denganmu.." bisik Iruka.

Naruto mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekati Iruka. "_Ano_... Maksud _sensei_ Hinata?" Naruto juga ikutan mengecilkan volume suaranya. Sekarang, mereka malah seperti sedang bergosip.

Iruka mengangguk pelan. Ia menunjuk ke arah belakang dengan ibu jarinya. "Bagaimana menurutmu? Siapa yang mau memperhatikan kita sembunyi-sembunyi seperti itu kalau bukan karena suka?"

Naruto melirik ke belakang, mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk Iruka.

Tepat di balik dinding di perempatan jalan, sepasang mata mengamati mereka secara diam-diam. Rambut panjang berwarna biru gelap, jaket putihnya, dan yang terpenting mata yang berwarna putih—yang menandakan dia berasal dari klan Hyuuga.

Naruto sedikit terperangah. _Benar juga, itu Hinata…_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sebetulnya, ada apa nenek memanggilku kesini?" tanya Naruto_ 'to the point'_. Ia memang tidak suka berbasa-basi. Ribet.

Untung saja kali ini Tsunade tidak marah dipanggil begitu. Naruto memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. Tumben-tumbenan Tsunade memanggilnya dua kali dalam dua hari.

"Aku bukan hanya memanggilmu. Aku juga memanggil Sakura, Sai, Kakashi (Tim 7), dan Shikamaru kemari." Tak lama setelah itu, pintu ruangan Tsunade diketuk. "Ya, masuk."

Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru dan Kakashi—tetap saja membawa 'Icha Icha Paradise' kesayangannya—masuk ke dalam ruangan dan berdiri di sebelah Naruto.

Tsunade bangkit dari kursinya (ya masa dari kubur *Author dibogem*) "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Jangan menyela, bertanya, atau apapun. Cukup mendengarkan, jelas?"

"_Hai!_" jawab mereka serempak.

"Aku akan memberikan misi untuk kalian semua. Ini menyangkut—"

Bunyi jarum jam yang bergerak mengisi jeda panjang pada ucapan Tsunade.

"—Sasuke."

Seketika empat pasang mata di sana terbelalak kaget. Tentu saja Tsunade dan Kakashi biasa-biasa saja. Kakashi sudah menduganya dari awal malah. Ia tidak melihat banyak klien yang meminta tolong. Tidak mungkin sesore ini mereka diberikan misi. Paling tidak tadi pagi atau siang.

Tsunade berjalan mendekati kelima orang itu, menjauh dari mejanya. Kali ini, ia sedikit mengecilkan suaranya. "Ini misi rahasia. Kudengar Iwagakure membentuk semacam pasukan khusus untuk menangkap Sasuke. Sepertinya, mereka antisipasi pada penyerangan Sasuke dan kelompoknya."

Tsunade berhenti sejenak. Diteguknya sake yang entah didapat dari mana. "Parahnya, kini mereka tahu di mana keberadaan Sasuke. Saat itu, yang ada dipikiranku hanyalah memohon pada Tsucikage untuk menyerahkan hal ini pada Konoha—yah, alasannya karena Sasuke itu ninja pelarian Konoha."

Tsunade tiba-tiba menggebrak mejanya hingga yang lain terlonjak kaget, bahkan Naruto akan terjungkal ke belakang. "Tapi kakek tua bangka itu tidak mau! Dasar keras kepala! _Kuso!_"

Sakura tersenyum kecil mendengar umpatan Tsunade.

"Nah, mereka akan mecari Sasuke dan langsung membunuhnya ditem—"

"Bukannya Sasuke kuat? Kita tak perlu cemas, 'kan? Dia saja bisa mengalahkan Orochimaru, bahkan Itachi. Kurasa ti—"

"Jangan menyela kubilang! Asal kau tahu, Orochimaru yang dibunuh Sasuke waktu itu sedang sekarat! Lagipula, kau juga belum tahu kekuatan pasukan itu! Mereka dilatih untuk tidak berunding dan tidak percaya pada siapa pun! Sekali ketemu, habislah Sasuke!"

Suasana di ruangan itu kini diselimuti kesunyian yang mencekam, efek dari penjelasan Tsunade yang terakhir.

"Lalu, kami harus mengajak Sasuke pulang. Begitu maksudmu?" Akhirnya Shikamaru angkat bicara. Paling tidak, suasana tidak terlalu canggung seperti sebelumnya.

"Ya. Kalau dia tidak mau, paksa! Yang pasti, jangan sampai kalian ketahuan pasukan Iwa itu. Kalau ketahuan, kalian pun mungkin tidak akan selamat. Sebetulnya—kalau kulihat—ini adalah misi tingkat SS. Ada yang keberatan dan tidak mau ikut? Ini hanya tawaran, bukan perintah."

Tsunade melihat ke sekeliling. Tidak ada yang angkat tangan atau menolak.

Sakura melirik ke sebelahnya, si Sai. "_Ano_... Sai, kau tidak apa-apa ikut? Bahkan kau tidak mengenal Sasuke." Tanya gadis itu tampak khawatir. Masalahnya sekarang, misi ini bukan saja misi mempertaruhkan nyawa. Tapi juga nama mereka sendiri karena ini misi ilegal.

"Tidak apa. Aku hanya ingin tahu sedekat apa hubungan pertemanan kalian dan bagaimana Sasuke sebenarnya."

"_Arigatou_," ucap Sakura yang kemudian memeluk Sai. Naruto langsung manyun.

"Hoi, Sai, bukannya kau tidak bisa memasang ekspresi dengan baik? Kau bohong, ya?" sindir Naruto.

"M-Maksudmu apa?"

"Kau suka pada Sakura ya?" desak Naruto terus-menerus. Sekali-kali tidak apa-apa mengerjai Sai. Yah... Sekalian balas dendam juga karena yang dipeluk Sakura malah Sai bukan dirinya.

"T-Tidak."

"Tanpa kau ketahui, wajahmu merah padam seperti tomat, tuh…" kali ini, Naruto mengucapkannya dengan nada kesal dan mengejek.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya. Ia hanya penasaran pada ucapan Naruto. Memang benar seperti kata Naruto, seorang Sai di depannya—yang biasanya sangat sarkastis—pipinya merona.

"_Nee_, Sai. Akui saja, kau suka padaku 'kan?" tanya Sakura sambil mendekatkan wajahnya hingga jarak 8 Cm dari wajah Sai.

"A-aku—" Sai tergagap. Kini wajahnya dipenuhi keringat dingin.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA... KAU PINTAR SAKURA! COBA SAJA KAU LIHAT MUKANYA! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA..." Naruto langsung berguling-guling di lantai sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena tertawa terlalu keras.

"Bercanda~ Weeekkkk~" Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya ke arah Sai, lalu ikut tertawa bersama Naruto.

Tsunade dan yang lainnya yang semula menahan tawa mereka, kini ikut tertawa. Sai cuma bisa diam dan memandang mereka seperti tak terjadi apa-apa. _Stay cool_ ceritanya. (Padahal Author udah ngakak gaje)

.

.

Yah, mungkin tidak semuanya tertawa…

Karena Hinata yang sedari tadi menguntit Naruto—yang pastinya mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraan mereka—hanya diam dan menatap dalam-dalam wajah Naruto. Pipinya basah, pandangannya buram.

_Nee, Naruto-kun… Mungkin ini yang terakhir kalinya aku bisa melihatmu… Mungkin—tapi, kumohon ini bukan yang terakhir…_

Ya, Hinata menangis—tidak tahu apa laki-laki yang disayangnya itu akan kembali dengan selamat apa tidak.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**# Note-Note Author ~(= 3 =)~ #**

**.**

**Author** : Nyah~! Bagaimana, bagaimana? Penasaran kah? Atau aneh malah? Ada yang bingung? Oh ya, benar 'kan ya Amaterasu mesti Mangekyo? Apa saya salah lagi? (O.o) #frustasi /efek kelamaan ga baca plus nonton Naruto/

**Sasu-chan** : Mestinya lihat-lihat dulu kalau mau bikin fict, baka!

**Author** : Ekh?! Sasuke-seme~~ (,,= 3 =,,)/'' /lope-lope di udara/ *Author di Chidori*

**Sasu-chan** : SEME?! SASUKE-SAMA KEK!

**Author** : Maap, bang. Kumat lagi otak fujo-nya~

**Sasu-chan** : Tahu nih, Author sarap! Inget dong, ini fict straight bo!

**Author** : Akan saya ingat, master~~

**Sasu-chan** : *Sweatdrop*

**Author** : Nee, reader-sama~ Kotak di bawah ini selalu tersedia untuk diisi kok (baca: review). Pendapat boleh, kritik boleh, pertanyaan juga boleh, saran apalagi… Tinggalkan jejak anda sekarang juga! *ngiklan mode on* Dozo, dozo… #bow

Oh ya, lupa. Sepertinya saya jadi suka update yang terjadwal. Seperti seminggu sekali atau seminggu dua kali... Jadi, jangan todong saya kalau belum update-update sampai seminggu kemudian yak :3


	2. That Sound

Jeng jeng… Saya kembali! #monolog ga penting

Arigatou gozaimasu, readers tercintah~~ /tebar-tebar bunga/ #hoeek

Siapa yang kangen fict ini, angkat ketek! #abaikan

.

* * *

**~ True Love or Not? ~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**True Love or Not? © Yuki Utari**

**Genre : Romance, Suspense**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : Typo(s) semoga nggak, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina**

**Enjoy~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.oOOo.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 2 — That Sound…**

**.**

Malam itu juga—setelah Tsunade menjelaskan misi yang akan mereka jalani—Tim 7 ditambah Shikamaru pulang ke rumah masing-masing, menyiapkan segalanya. Mulai dari senjata, perbekalan, hingga senter. Ya, mereka hanya diperbolehkan bergerak saat malam atau pagi buta. Siang hari terlalu berbahaya bagi mereka untuk bergerak secara berkelompok seperti ini.

Mereka berkumpul di gerbang Konohagakure—tentu saja secara diam-diam. Tsunade tidak membiarkan berita tentang misi yang akan mereka jalankan menyebar ke seluruh pelosok desa. Jika misi ini menjadi gosip, bukan hanya kedudukan Tsunade sebagai hokage yang terancam. Tapi juga kedudukan Konoha di mata dunia. Ia tidak mau ada pertarungan antar desa _shinobi_ seperti yang terjadi bertahun-tahun yang lalu.

"Kalian berhati-hatilah," ujar Tsunade yang menunggu mereka hingga berangkat. Kalau mereka tidak kembali nanti, ini akan menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Ya, ia akan bertanggung jawab atas kematian mereka.

Sai, Naruto, dan Shikamaru hanya mengangguk. Kakashi mengangkat tangannya dan membentuk tanda 'oke' dengan jarinya. Lalu, mereka segera berjalan.

Sakura menoleh ke belakang, pada Tsunade. "_Nee, sensei… __Jaa ne_," ucapnya pada Tsunade sambil melambaikan tangan.

Tsunade tersenyum dan membalas lambaian tangan itu. Ia memang lebih suka mendengar kata _'jaa ne'_ dari pada _'sayonara'_ yang artinya selamat tinggal untuk waktu yang sangat lama atau bahkan untuk selamanya.

'_Jaa ne'_ lebih terdengar seperti kata _'dewa mata ashita'_ yang artinya sampai bertemu besok.

Dan Tsunade percaya mereka akan kembali dengan selamat.

Secepatnya.

"_Jaa ne_, Sakura."

.

.

Konohagakure terkenal dengan sebutan desa daun Karena memiliki hutan yang sangat luas. Keluar dari Konoha yang harus ditembus ya hutan yang lebat itu.

Begitu pula Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kakashi. Sudah dua jam berlalu sejak keluar dari gerbang Konoha, kaki mereka tidak henti-hentinya melangkah, melompat dari dahan yang satu ke dahan yang lainnya.

Tujuan mereka sekarang adalah tempat Sasuke diperkirakan berada, yaitu perbatasan Kumogakure. Dan seperti yang dapat kita lihat di peta—tentu saja peta dunia _shinobi_, bukan peta dunia yang isinya 7 benua dan 7 samudra—jarak antara Konohagakure dan Kumogakure terbilang cukup jauh. Maka dari itu, mereka berangkat malam ini juga. Saat mengejar Sasuke sampai Lembah Akhir saja butuh waktu yang lama, apalagi ini.

Bicara tentang jarak, mereka memiliki keuntungan tersendiri. Iwagakure berjarak dua kali Konoha-Kumo. Paling tidak, mereka tidak perlu terlalu khawatir akan keduluan pasukan khusus Iwa, ah sebut saja mereka _Anbu_ Iwa.

Perjananan yang memakan waktu cukup lama itu untungnya tidak dihalangi oleh rintangan apa pun. Yah, setidaknya sebelum sampai di dekat perbatasan Kumogakure. Mereka pun tidak bertemu dengan penduduk Konoha atau desa kecil sekitar. Seperti kata Kakashi, tidak banyak yang menjalankan misi saat ini. Naruto—yang biasanya cerewet—memilih untuk diam dan menyimpan tenaganya.

"Begitu sampai di dekat perbatasan, kalian harus lebih berhati-hati. Mungkin ada ninja Kumo yang berjaga-jaga di dekat daerah itu atau mungkin ada jebakan yang dibuat Sasuke. Mengerti?"

"Osh!" Hanya Naruto yang menjawab. Sedangkan yang lain, cukup mengangguk tanda mereka mengerti.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAKKKHHH!"

"Bertahanlah Sasuke! Gigit lenganku!" Karin menjinjing lengan bajunya sampai bahu dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"Tunggu, Karin!" cegah Juugo.

Karin berdecak kesal. "Apa lagi, Juugo?!"

"Kau tidak bisa menyembuhkan Sasuke dengan caramu yang biasanya, Karin. Ia sudah terluka terlalu parah," jelas Juugo. Lalu, ia kembali menatap Sasuke yang lengan kanannya sudah berubah warna menjadi biru. "Lagipula, sepertinya ini menular jika kita menyentuhnya," sambung Juugo lagi.

Suigetsu—yang masih setengah tersadar pagi itu—menatap Juugo dan Karin bergantian. "Apa yang kalian bicarakan sih? Memangnya Sasuke kenapa?"

Saat di Kirigakure, mereka membagi diri menjadi dua kelompok. Suigetsu bersama Juugo pergi ke sebelah utara desa kecil itu. Sedangkan Sasuke dan Karin pergi ke sebelah selatan. Wajar saja, Suigetsu tidak tahu soal hal ini.

"Sepertinya Karin tidak memberitahumu, ya?" tanya Juugo pada Suigetsu yang sudah melototi Karin.

Yang dipelototi hanya membalas, "Kau tahu pun tidak ada gunanya."

"Tch! _Kuso onna_!"

"Sudah, Suigetsu, Karin," lerai Juugo. Dalam hati, ia berpikir, _cocok sekali kedua sejoli ini. Pasangan yang akan saling membunuh, khukhukhu…_ (jiaaahh… yandere-nya Juugo keluar lagi =.='')

"Begini," Juugo berdeham kecil, memulai kisahnya. "Waktu itu kita yakin kalau tidak ada ninja Kiri yang berjaga di desa kecil itu, ya 'kan? Tapi, kita salah. Saat Sasuke lengah, ninja Kiri itu muncul dari belakang dan menyerangnya dengan jurus aneh—Karin tak pernah melihatnya."

"Hah! Seharusnya, memang aku yang bersama Sasuke, bukan kau!" ujar Suigetsu sinis. (Waduh, kenapa jadi rebutan Sasu-chan tuh? *Author ditebas Suigetsu*)

"SEPERTI KAU TAHU SAJA!" teriak Karin tidak terima dikatai.

"Tch!" Karin tidak salah juga. Suigetsu memang tidak tahu jurus apa yang dipakai ninja aer(?) sialan itu.

"Hei, kalian, ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk berkelahi. Masalahnya sekarang, tidak ada diantara kita yang tahu Sasuke terkena jurus apa."

Suigetsu melongo. "Lho? Kalau kau sendiri tidak tahu, bagaimana kau bisa bilang kalau ini menular, Juugo?"

"Lihat rumput itu." Juugo menunjuk rumput disekitar Sasuke. Semuanya membiru dan tidak tampak adanya kehidupan di dalamnya. "Kau mengerti 'kan, Suigetsu?"

"Tch! Jangan menatapku seakan-akan aku orang bodoh, Juugo. Jelas aku mengerti!"

"Nah, Juugo, bagaimana sekarang? Tidak mungkin kita biarkan saja Sasuke 'kan?" Karin mulai kesal dengan larangan Juugo untuk mengobati Sasuke.

"Untuk saat ini, aku akan cari bantuan ke pusat kota Kumogakure, Karin. Suigetsu, kau bantu aku." Suigetsu mendadak senang mendengar ia akan bertindak bukan menunggu seperti kemarin. "Tapi, jangan bawa pedang itu dan bersikaplah seperti biasa!" larang Juugo tegas.

Suigetsu langsung mendengus. "Iya, iya…"

.

.

Sepeninggalan Juugo dan Suigetsu, seringaian Karin semakin melebar. "Khukhukhukhu… Asiiik~ Hanya aku dan Sasuke~" gumam Karin kesenangan. "Sayang sekali, dia sedang sakit sekarang. Aku jadi tidak bisa dekat-dekat deh~" Aduh, Karin memang kegenitan *Author digigit Karin*.

"UUKKHH!"

Karin seketika tersadar dari lamunan kotornya. Ia menoleh cepat. "SASUKE!" jeritnya kaget. Ia segera menghampiri Sasuke yang kini semakin parah. Kali ini, sebagian tubuhnya sudah membiru.

"Karin—Tolong—Uukkhh! Air—"

"Ah, _m-matte_." Karin langsung meraih tasnya dan mengobrak-abrik isinya, mencari persediaan air. Tapi, tidak ada.

Karin menepuk dahinya keras-keras. "Tch! Tadi 'kan dihabiskan si _baka_ Suigetsu!"

"Sasuke, tunggu sebentar ya. Aku akan ke sungai di ujung sana!" dan tanpa jawaban dari Sasuke, Karin segera berlari ke sungai yang jaraknya sekitar dua kilometer.

.

.

.

SRAAKK…

.

"Siapa itu?!" bisik Naruto yang kaget karena tiba-tiba mendengar suara semak yang disibakan.

Naruto, Sakura, Sai, Shikamaru, dan Kakashi (aduh, banyak amat =.=") langsung berhenti dan bersiaga dengan kunai di tangan. Kakashi mencoba mempertajam pendengarannya. Tapi, tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi.

"_Sensei_?" Sakura meminta komando dari Kakashi. Keadaan yang tiba-tiba sunyi senyap justru menunjukkan ada yang aneh di sekitar mereka.

"Semuanya, hati-hati! Jangan menggunakan jurus elemen angin. Itu percuma saja," bisik Kakashi memperingatkan.

"_Hai!_"

.

ZRIIINGG…

CTAAK!

CTRING… CTRIINGG…

.

Senjata-senjata yang terbuat dari besi itu berdesingan di udara dan saling beradu. Banyaknya senjata yang dilemparkan musuh membuat Tim Konoha saling merapat. Punggung bertabrakan dengan punggung yang lainnya. Dibutuhkan banyak mata di berbagai penjuru karena musuh mereka tidak diketahui keberadaannya.

Kakashi segera memberi perintah baru, "Naruto, Sakura, Sai—Cepat temukan Sasuke. Biar aku dan Shikamaru yang menyelesaikan di sini. Cepat!"

Tanpa babibu lagi, Kakashi langsung melempar bom asap. Sementara itu, Naruto, Sakura, dan Sai segera pergi secepat mungkin.

Sebelum efek dari bom asap menghilang, Kakashi melirik ke Shikamaru yang ada dibelakangnya. "Shika, kau siap?"

"Tentu saja," jawab Shikamaru dengan cengiran khas-nya. Sudah lama sekali ia memimpikan ingin bertarung dalam keadaan tertekan seperti ini. Ah, Shikamaru memang aneh…

.

.

.

.

* * *

"KYAAAAAA…!"

Sasuke tersentak. Keringat di keningnya semakin bertambah deras. Apa tadi ia tidak salah dengar?

"Karin—Uuukhh!"

Ia pasti tidak salah dengar tadi. Suara teriakan tadi pasti suara Karin. _Apa… Ia tertangkap...?!_

Sasuke mencoba berdiri. Kakinya yang lemas mencoba menahan berat tubuhnya yang tidak bisa dikatakan ringan. "UAAAKKHHH!"

Sasuke terjatuh. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. "Tch!"

.

Andai saja, ia bisa berdiri sekarang…

Andai saja, ia waspada kemarin…

.

"Tch! Aku seperti pengecut saja!"

.

.

.

Naruto menoleh ke belakang, ke arah Sakura dan Sai. Kini mereka masih saja melompat dari satu pohon ke pohon yang lain, kembali mendekati perbatasan Kumogakure. "Hei, kalian dengar suara orang menjerit tidak?"

"Ya," jawab Sai singkat.

"Ano… Apa mungkin…" Sakura masih menggantung ucapannya. Sai menaikan alisnya bingung. Ia mencoba menebak apa yang ada di dalam pikiran Sakura.

"Mungkin," jawab Naruto tiba-tiba. Tatapan Sai kali ini terarah pada Naruto.

_Kenapa mereka bisa saling mengerti tanpa mengucapkan satu kata apa pun? Apa ini karena ikatan pertemanan yang dikatakan Sakura?_—Sai tidak henti-hentinya heran dan terus berpikir.

Naruto berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon, diikuti yang lainnya. "Baiklah! Ayo kita kesana!" Naruto siap berbalik dan pergi ke arah yang lainnya, dimana teriakan itu berasal.

"Tunggu dulu!" cegah Sai.

Naruto menoleh dan berkacak pinggang. "Apa lagi?" Naruto terlihat kesal.

"Itu teriakan perempuan 'kan?" tanya Sai masih tidak mengerti. Tumben Sai tidak langsung paham dengan situasi seperti ini.

"Kau ingat 'kan apa kata Tsunade-sensei tentang kelompok Sasuke?" tanya Sakura.

Sai mengerutkan dahinya, berpikir.

* * *

.

"…_Ia bersama tiga orang lainnya. __Yang satu perempuan, sisanya laki-laki."_

.

* * *

"Ah, itu perempuan yang bersama Sasuke, maksud kalian?"

"Ya."

"Osh! Ayo kita ke sana! Pasti Sasuke ada di sana!" ajak Naruto dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Tapi, apa kalian tidak merasa aneh?" tanya Sai lagi. Instingnya mengatakan, percuma kalau mereka pergi ke sana.

"Maksudmu?"

"Begini. Kalau ada Sasuke di sana, mana mungkin perempuan itu berteriak seperti itu 'kan? Lagipula, wanita itu bersama dua laki-laki lainnya."

"Hmm… Alasan yang logis. Itu artinya Sasuke dan dua laki-laki yang lainnya tidak bersama dia," simpul Sakura.

Kali ini, Naruto yang menatap kedua teman se-tim-nya bingung. Soal logika, jangan tanya pada Naruto. Dia memang masih butuh waktu yang lama dalam mencerna hal semacam itu.

"Biar kukirimkan ular untuk melihat keadaan di sana," tawar Sai. Lalu, ia mengeluarkan gulungan perkamen kesayangannya dan menggambar ular secepat mungkin dengan tinta. Dengan jurusnya, (maaf, Author lupa nama jurusnya) ular itu dihidupkannya.

"Kalau begitu, kita ke arah yang berlawanan saja," sambung Sai yang disambut anggukan Naruto dan Sakura.

.

.

"AAAAKKKHHH!"

Naruto—diikuti yang lainnya—berhenti seketika. Mereka terkejut dengan suara aneh yang tiba-tiba memecah kesunyian.

"UUKKHH!" suara erangan itu muncul lagi.

"Tch! Suara apa itu?!" gumam Naruto sambil merengut kesal. Ia menoleh ke Sakura dan Sai. Tapi, matanya terpaku pada Sakura. Lebih tepatnya pada wajah Sakura.

"Sakura…?"

Sai menoleh dan melihat wajah Sakura yang sudah memucat, sepucat mayat.

"_Masaka_—" bisik Sakura tertahan.

Naruto mendekati Sakura. Ia menepuk-nepuk kepala Sakura. Yang ditepuk menoleh.

"Tenang saja, Sakura. Apa pun yang menghadang kita, aku akan melawannya!" janji Naruto sambil menyunggingkan cengirannya.

Tapi, baru Naruto mengangkat kakinya untuk melangkah, Sakura menarik ujung lengan baju Naruto.

"_Nande_?"

Sakura tidak mengangkat wajahnya, hanya menunduk.

"Saku—"

"…Suara…" bisik Sakura. Saking pelannya, Naruto sampai menundukan kepalanya mendekati Sakura. (Tenang readers! Ga ada NaruxSaku ko! *ganggu aja!*)

"Ha?"

"I-Itu suara…"

"Suara apa? Suara siapa?" Naruto makin tidak sabar. Ia sampai-sampai mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri.

.

.

"—Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**# Note-Note Author ~(= 3 =)~ #**

**.**

**Author** : Ah, saya ga tahan ga update cepat-cepat! Janji seminggu dua kali bakal jadi dua/tiga hari sekali nih bisa-bisa *garuk kepala*

**Sasu-chan** : Kutuan ya, Thor?

**Author** : Tch! Ini anak kok ngeselin lama-lama *nyulik Itachi(?)* Yak, Sasu-chan, kau itu tenggelam yak bisa biru semua gitu? #gaje

**Sasu-chan** : Author geblek! 'kan kau yang bikin aku jadi begitu! Memangnya ada jurus kayak gitu?!

**Author** : Kagak. Ini mah bikinan saya spesial untukmu, nyan-nyan~~

**Sasu-chan** : *muntah*

**Author** : Uoo… Saya jadi bertanya-tanya, apa ada yang bikin pairing KarinxSuigetsu ya? Maklum, Author jarang berkelana mencari pairing lain selain SasuSaku dan Akatsuki. Nee, readers, apa ada pertanyaan? Ada yang bingung? Pusing? Silahkan-silahkan~ nggak dilarang kok, gratis pula *hoi!* ;3

**Makasih atas review-nya**~~ Mau review lagi? Sangat diperbolehkan… khukhukhu… (*o*)/''

Jaa ne di Chapter depan~ (plus chapter terakhir sayangnya T-T)


	3. It's Not The Ending

Hello there~ (?)

Pengumuman **PENTING**! Saya tidak jadi mematikan—eh, maksudnya menamatkan fict ini sampai di chapter 3 saja! Berikan aplause! *plok plok PLAK!* XP

Karena banyak yang minta diperpanjang, dengan senyuman a'la Tomoko dari Watamote *hoi!* saya rombak ulang chapter 3 ini~ (Love you readers-sama~ /lope lope ngambang di kali/) Yang pasti, jadi semakin banyak action section-nya. (tenang, romance scene tetep jalan!)

Dan gomen nasai Masashi-sensei~~ Alur Naruto jadi berantakan karna saya otak-atik /piss yo… ;3/

Nee, dozo, dozo… Scroll terus ke bawah~ :3

**.**

* * *

.

"Suara apa? Suara siapa?"

.

.

"—Sasuke."

.

.

.

.

* * *

**.**

**~ True Love or Not? ~**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**True Love or Not? © Yuki Utari**

**Genre : Romance, Suspense, A little angst, A little humor(?)**

**Rated : T**

**WARNING : Typo(s) semoga nggak, SasuxSaku, NaruxHina**

**Enjoy~ ^^**

**.**

**.**

**.oOOo.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 3 — It's Not The Ending**

**.**

Naruto dan Sai saling berpandangan. Ketidakyakinan terpancar dari mata kedua _shinobi_ itu.

"Ano… Kau yakin, Sakura?" Tanya Naruto ragu-ragu. _Bagaimana bisa ia mengingat suara Sasuke yang terakhir kali didengarnya saat di markas Orochimaru waktu itu? Itu 'kan sudah lama sekali._

Sakura tidak menjawab. Matanya masih terpaku pada semak-semak dan pepohonan di depannya, satu-satunya penghalang antara mereka dan suara erangan yang kini semakin jelas terdengar.

"Saku…" panggil Naruto pelan. Tapi sayangnya, gadis itu tidak menoleh juga.

"Sakura." Sai ikut memanggil. Ia memang tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi. Terutama tentang perasaan Sakura. Tapi entah mengapa, rasanya ia perlu menghentikan Sakura untuk tidak bertingkah laku seperti ini. Sakura yang biasanya cerewet, kini diam. Gadis berambut pendek itu berjalan perlahan tanpa sama sekali memedulikan yang lain.

"Sakura! Hei!" teriak Naruto. Ia tiba-tiba merasa tidak tenang. Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di pikirannya. Namun, tetap saja, Sakura masih terus menyeret langkahnya semakin mendekat ke sumber suara.

"SAKURA!" Naruto menarik kasar pergelangan tangan gadis itu. Sakura mengaduh kesakitan. Memang cara yang kasar, tapi berhasil membuat Sakura menoleh.

_Kuso!_—umpat Naruto dalam hati. Ia memang bisa membuat Sakura menoleh, tapi mata itu**—**

—mata hijau cerah Sakura hanya memancarkan kehampaan. Kekosongan yang dalam.

Dengan sekuat tenaga, Naruto menahan dirinya untuk tidak meneriaki gadis di hadapannya itu. Yang ia bisa lakukan hanya mengencangkan kepalan tangannya—satu-satunya cara untuk menahan emosinya. Tidak peduli tangannya sakit. Tidak peduli kulitnya mengelupas dan mulai mengeluarkan darah. Asalkan ia tidak berteriak di depan Sakura yang juga merasakan hal yang sama seperti yang ia rasakan.

Sakit karena kehilangan.

Sakura kehilangan Sasuke. Dan Naruto kehilangan Sakura.

Sakura memang ada di depannya, tapi seluruh perhatiannya hanya tercurah pada Sasuke. Sakura terasa sangat jauh dari jangkauannya.

.

.

"UAAAAKKHHH! AAAAARRGGGHH!"

Sakura tersentak. Tanpa berpikir lagi, ia berlari menuju suara itu.

"SAKURA!" Naruto yang matanya sudah terbelalak ketika mendengar teriakan itu, tambah melebar lagi saat Sakura langsung meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

Naruto langsung berlari menyusul Sakura.

Sai menyusul di belakang Naruto. "Sakura, bahaya!"

Sakura tidak peduli pada apa pun suara yang hinggap ke telinganya, suara yang memanggilnya ataupun meneriakinya. Ia tahu apa yang ia lakukan. Ia tahu _feeling_-nya benar.

.

GUSRAAK!

.

Sakura menerobos semak-semak tanpa berhenti sedikit pun. Ia tidak khawatir pada kulitnya yang tergores ranting-ranting ataupun semak belukar. Napasnya berat. Dengan terengah-engah, ia menghampiri sosok yang menyuarakan erangan tadi.

Beberapa detik kemudian, munculah Naruto dengan tergesa-gesa.

"SAKU—" Teriakan Naruto berhenti seketika. Matanya terbelalak lebar. Sai yang baru tiba juga terkejut, tapi tidak sampai sekaget Naruto.

"Kau—" Suara Naruto seperti tertahan di tenggorokan. Ia masih tidak percaya.

Sosok bersurai hitam itu—sambil meringis kesakitan tentu saja—menoleh dan memandang Naruto dengan tatapan yang sama kagetnya.

"Naruto—"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Jawab! Dimana Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Karin mendecih keras. "Memangnya dengan kau mengancamku aku akan bicara?! _Baka_!"

Lelaki yang mengaitkan lengannya di leher Karin—siap mematahkan tulangnya—mengencangkan cekikannya. Karin berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menendang orang di belakangnya itu. Tapi sayangnya, usahanya sia-sia. Orang itu—salah satu dari Anbu Iwa—malah semakin mempererat cengkramannya dan membuat Karin megap-megap.

"L-LEPASKAN A-AKKHH—"

"Cepat katakan!" desis Anbu Iwa itu memerintah Karin untuk membocorkan lokasi keberadaan Sasuke.

Karin berusaha bertahan. Tangannya mencakar-cakar lengan Anbu Iwa itu. Tapi, bagi lelaki itu, cakaran—yang menurutnya kecil itu—tidak berarti apa-apa.

"LEPA—" Pandangan Karin mulai mengabur. Semuanya hanya bayang-bayang saja. Apa dia akan mati di sini? Semudah ini?

_He! Tidak apa-apa jika ini untuk melindungi Saisuke..._

.

"WOOAAAAAA!"

Karin terperangah. Matanya melirik ke belakang. Anbu Iwa itu memang melepaskannya, tapi, ia tampak melayang. Kakinya tidak menyentuh tanah sama sekali.

_A-Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?!_

.

TAP... TAP...

.

Karin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Ia yakin barusan ia mendengar bunyi langkah kaki. Karena tak kunjung menemukan sosok misterius itu, Karin menjadi panik. Siapa yang tahu yang datang ini musuh atau bukan, ya 'kan?

Baru saja Karin mau kabur, sosok itu keluar dari dalam hutan. Refleks, Karin langsung melempar kunai ke seseorang—ah, bukan—dua orang berjubah hitam kelam itu.

"Tch!" Kunai yang dilemparnya terpantul sebelum sempat mengenai salah satu dari mereka. Seperti ada tameng tidak terlihat yang terpasang di depannya. Karin tidak mengerti—bahkan, tidak mau tahu lagi. Ia langsung berbalik dan berlari.

"KYAAAAA!" Karin berteriak keras ketika dirinya tertarik begitu saja ke belakang dan tertahan di tempat. Menggerakkan jari-jarinya pun susah.

_Sial!_

Karin melotot ketika melihat seluruh tubuh Anbu Iwa itu terbungkus di dalam sesuatu berwarna putih.

"Yah, kau lebih baik kuhukum, manusia," ujar salah satu di antara mereka, yang perempuan lebih tepatnya. Hanya dengan tatapan matanya, ia dapat mengendalikan benda putih itu untuk terus menbekap Anbu Iwa itu dan membuatnya tidak bisa bernapas lagi. Seakan-akan dialah Tuhan yang dapat mengambil nyawa orang lain dengan mudahnya.

Setelah Anbu Iwa itu mati, tubuhnya digeletakan begitu saja ke tanah—tentu saja tanpa menyentuhnya sedikit pun.

Karin menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah. Ia memberanikan diri untuk bertanya—ah, mungkin membentak yang benar, "SIAPA KALIAN?! MAU APA?! LEPASKAN AKU!"

.

SYUUTT...

.

Karin langsung dilepaskan begitu saja. Tidak ada lagi kekuatan aneh yang menahannya.

"Yah, kami hanya bisa mengatakan kalau kami bukan lawan sama sekali," ucap yang pria sambil menghampiri Karin. Jubahnya yang panjang tersibak sedikit ketika ia berjalan.

Karin tentu saja tidak langsung percaya secepat itu. Ia malah semakin was-was.

Yang perempuan tetap di tempatnya. _Origami_ berbentuk bunga yang bertengger di kepalanya bergoyang ketika diterpa angin.

"Aku hanya memberimu dua pilihan sebenarnya," lanjut lelaki berambut merah itu. "Pilihan pertama, kau akan ikut kami dan bekerja sama dengan kami. Atau kau tidak bersedia bergabung dengan kami dan mati."

Kontan, mata Karin terbelalak. _Ini sih sama saja bohong! Keluar dari mulut buaya, masuk mulut singa!_

"_Nee_, Pain. Pilihan yang kau berikan itu sama sekali tidak memiliki perasaan," potong wanita berorigami itu. Tubuhnya sudah setengah berubah menjadi kertas-kertas yang berterbangan.

"Lalu, kau maunya bagaimana, Konan?" Ia heran, rekannya yang satu ini kok masih memikirkan perasaan korbannya.

Wanita bernama Konan itu melanjutkan, "Kalau kau ingin bersama Sasuke selamanya, bergabunglah bersama kami. Kalau tidak, kau akan mati tanpa mengetahui kebenaran Sasuke mencintaimu juga atau tidak."

Pain langsung _sweatdrop_ saat mendengar opsi yang diberikan Konan. _Wanita ini—_

"Baiklah, aku bergabung bersama kalian."

Pain menoleh kaget dan menatap Karin dalam-dalam. Ia heran setengah mati. _Cepat sekali perempuan ini memutuskan._

"Hn. Apa kubilang," dengus Konan pelan.

Sungguh, ia tidak mengerti sama sekali jalan pikiran kedua kaum hawa itu.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Sudah dari tadi pagi Tsunade hanya berdiri diam di depan jendela di ruangannya. Matanya dari tadi hanya menatap langit tak berujung. Entah sedang melihat apa atau memikirkan apa.

Sudah dua hari mereka pergi. Dan belum kembali.

"Haahh~" Tsunade menghela napas panjang. Di pikirannya terlintas banyak hal yang ia takutkan akan terjadi. Sudah berkali-kali ia coba menghilangkannya, pikiran itu terus kembali.

.

BRAK!

.

"Tsunade-sama!" Tsunade langsung menoleh ketika mendengar pintu yang dibanting keras serta namanya yang dipanggil.

"Jangan mengagetkanku seperti itu Shizune… Ada apa? Tidak biasanya kau langsung menyerbu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu terlebih dahulu."

Shizune menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. Kelihatannya kalimat terakhir Tsunade agak membuatnya merasa bersalah. "_Ano… Sumimasen…_"

"Sudahlah, lupakan yang itu. Ada apa?"

Raut muka Shizune kembali menjadi serius. "Ada yang gawat, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade yang semula masih menatap langit—sambil mendengarkan tentu saja—langsung menoleh kaku.

_Oh, tidak, tidak... Jangan sampai apa yang ada di pikiranku menjadi kenyataan..._ "L-Lanjutkan."

"Akatsuki mulai bergerak."

Tsunade berdecak kesal. Memang bukan salah satu dari pemikiran buruknya yang jadi kenyataan. Yaah... Ini jauh lebih parah.

"Shizune, panggilkan dia!"

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Naruto—_Doshite_?"

Naruto tak kunjung bergerak. Ia seketika membeku. Begitu pula Sakura di depannya. Padahal tadi, ia sampai berlari panik. Sekarang, ia hanya diam.

Sasuke membuang muka. Ia menatap ke arah yang berlawanan dengan ketiga _shinobi_ yang hanya diam saja dari tadi. "Mau apa kalian ke sini?! Bukan kebetulan bertemu denganku 'kan?!" tanyanya dengan nada yang tajam sambil menahan rasa sakit disekujur tubuhnya.

"—ta…"

Sasuke menoleh. Sakura barusan berbicara, tapi sama sekali tidak tertangkap oleh pendengaran Sasuke.

"Apa katamu?!"

Sakura terus menyeret langkahnya untuk maju. "_Yokatta_…"

"Ap—"

Sakura langsung memeluk Sasuke erat-erat. Ia tidak mau kehilangan lelaki di depannya ini lagi. Cukup sekali.

.

"Menyingkir dariku!"

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Ia makin mempererat pelukannya. "_Hoshii nai, zenzen*…_"

"Pergi!"

"Tidak mau!"

"PERGI!"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak!"

"TCH!" Sasuke melepaskan pelukan Sakura secara paksa. Sakura terhuyung dan jatuh ke belakang.

"Doshite?! Aku 'kan rindu padamu!" teriak Sakura.

"ITU KAU, BUKAN AKU!"

Baru Sakura mau mendekap Sasuke lagi, Sai menghalanginya. (lho kok, Sai? O_o)

"Kenapa?!" protes Sakura.

"Kau tidak lihat?" Sai malah bertanya balik, wajahnya tetap datar.

"Lihat apa?!"

"Tubuh Sasuke biru semua, Sakura. Dan kalau kulihat, apa pun disekitarnya ikut berubah menjadi biru. Ini artinya ia terkena penyakit menular," simpul Sai yang berpikiran sama dengan Juugo.

Sakura terhenyak. Segitu parahnya kah rasa rindunya terhadap Sasuke sampai Sasuke berubah warna pun ia tak sadar?

"T-Tapi, Sai—"

"Kau boleh saja rindu padanya, tapi ikut tertular? Kupikir tidak."

"B-Bukan itu—"

"Kenapa kau keras kepala sekali, sih Sakura!" bentak Naruto. Ia sudah tidak tahan sekarang.

"TAPI—"

"SAKURA!"

"DIAM DULU!" jerit Sakura kencang-kencang. "DENGAR AKU!"

Naruto yang baru saja mau membuka mulutnya terpaksa diam.

"Kalian salah!"

"Salah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto. Ia mulai sedikit tenang sekarang. Yah, walaupun masih ada rasa kesal.

"Ini tidak menular!"

Naruto maupun Sai menganga lebar-lebar. Jadi—

"Yaah… Ini menular, tapi hanya pada tumbuhan dan hewan! Tidak pada manusia!"

"Ha? Serius?"

Sakura mengangguk. "Kau tahu, ini semacam peringatan agar tidak ada yang menyentuhnya sama sekali atau lebih tepatnya menyembuhkannya. Orang-orang pasti berpikir ini juga menular pada manusia. Tapi, nyatanya tidak."

Sakura kembali menuju Sasuke yang malah menjauh dari Sakura.

"Kemari kau!" Sakura menarik lengan Sasuke agar tidak bergerak.

"Tch! Lepaskan aku! Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari siapa pun!"

"Sai, bantu aku! Naruto, tolong carikan air!" perintah Sakura. Naruto mengangguk dan langsung pergi.

Sai cepat-cepat mengeluarkan perkamennya dan menggambar ular lagi. Ular itu langsung melilit ke tubuh Sasuke dan menahannya ke pohon. Sementara itu, Sakura mulai mengobati Sasuke dengan jurus yang ia punya.

Lain lagi dengan Sasuke. Ia masih memberontak tanpa peduli tenaganya yang sedikit demi sedikit habis terkuras.

"LEPASKAN AKU!"

Sakura tersenyum. "Akan kulepaskan kalau aku sudah selesai menyembuhkanmu."

"AKU TIDAK BUTUH! PERGI!"

"Hahaha… Jangan bercanda, Sasuke. Pergi? Itu keputusanku yang paling akhir dari sejuta pilihan."

"KENAPA KAU SELALU DEKAT-DEKAT PADAKU, HAH?!"

"Pertanyaan yang mudah. Kau bahkan sudah tahu 'kan? Aku suka padamu."

Sasuke terlihat sangat terganggu dengan jawaban Sakura. "ASAL KAU TAHU, AKU TIDAK SUKA PADAMU!"

Sakura terkekeh. "Begitu kah? Baiklah, aku tidak suka memaksa perasaan orang."

Sakura memang terkekeh, tapi sekali dilihat Sai juga tahu kalau Sakura menahan dirinya untuk tidak menangis.

"DASAR _BAKA!_ KALAU SUDAH TAHU, LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG!"

"Hm? Iya, iya, nanti kulepaskan."

"TCH! _KUSO_! PERGI DARIKU!"

"Iya, aku tahu. Tapi nanti."

"_DOSHITE?!_"

"Apanya yang kenapa?"

"KENAPA KAU TIDAK PERGI JUGA?!"

"Kenapa? Aku tidak bisa."

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang masih sibuk mengobatinya. "AKU SANGAT BENCI PADAMU!"

Sakura sempat tersentak. Ia menoleh dan menangkap api kebencian di mata Sasuke. Sakura membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Tapi, aku tidak benci padamu, Sasuke."

Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya. Ia tidak tahan melihat tatapan Sakura yang sangat berkebalikan dengan dirinya. "_Wakaranai…_" gumamnya tanpa ia sadari.

"Kau akan mengerti saat kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat kau sayang, Sasuke."

.

Begitu Sakura selesai mengobati, Sai langsung menyuruh(?) ularnya untuk melepas Sasuke. Ia yakin Sasuke masih belum kuat untuk kabur dari mereka sekarang, jadi ia tidak khawatir lagi dan melepas ikatannya.

Sakura yang merasa pekerjaannya telah selesai, langsung berdiri dan hendak mengambil tasnya. Tapi, ia limbung dan terjungkal ke belakang. Tanpa berpikir, Sasuke refleks menangkap Sakura. Saat Sasuke melihat gadis yang ditangkapnya, ternyata ia sudah pingsan. Tubuhnya penuh dengan keringat. Sepertinya, untuk menyembuhkan Sasuke, Sakura memakai seluruh chakra-nya. Apalagi ditambah perjalanan yang panjang hanya dengan perbekalan yang seadanya.

Dipenglihatan Sasuke, Sakura yang seperti sedang tidur itu jadi terlihat manis—eh, tunggu! Apa yang dipikirkannya barusan?! Sasuke langsung memukul kepalanya sendiri kencang-kencang.

Sai yang melihat itu menelengkan kepalanya bingung. "Kenapa kau?"

"Bukan urusanmu!"

Sai mengangkat bahu, tidak terlalu peduli. Matanya beralih ke jalan dimana Naruto pergi tadi. _Kemana dia? Kok tidak kembali-kembali juga?_

.

.

"Wah, aku datang tepat waktu~"

Sai langsung menoleh. _Sejak kapan?!_ Ya, Sai sama sekali tidak menyadari kedatangan manusia bertopeng itu. (yailah, kok jadi kayak Yaiba)

Sai langsung dengan cepat menggambar berbagai macam hewan untuk menyerang orang asing di depannya itu.

Sasuke sama kagetnya dengan Sai. Dia berdecak kesal. Pikirnya—_kenapa di saat-saat seperti ini, dia datang?! Bergerak saja sulit!_

"Hoo… Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak memerlukan hewan peliharaan sekaraaangg~~" Dan dengan hanya diam di tempat saja, seluruh jurus Sai dihancurkan tanpa menyentuhnya sama sekali. Sai juga kaget karena selama ini belum ada yang bisa menghancurkannya seperti itu.

"Kau mengajakku bermain ya, hmm?"

Sai terperanjat. _I-Ini dimana?_

Sekelilingnya tampak berwarna hitam dan putih. Saat ia menatap tubuhnya sendiri, ular-ular tinta yang biasa ia gambar sudah melilit tubuhnya dan menahannya di tempat.

_Apa ini?!_

Sasuke memandang Sai bingung. Sai tampak seperti tertahan sesuatu yang tak terlihat. Tapi, begitu Sai tiba-tiba berteriak kesakitan, Sasuke tersadar.

"S-Siapa kau?!" desisnya.

"Hoo… Kau bicara juga Sasuke-kun?"

"_Genjutsu_ seperti ini hanya klan Uchiha saja yang bisa! Siapa kau?!"

Makhluk(?) bertopeng oranye itu terkekeh. "Salam kenal~ Aku Uchiha Madara."

* * *

.

.

.

.

"Ini airnya, Sakura—LHO?!" Naruto melotot lebar begitu kembali dari sungai yang jaraknya lumayan jauh itu.

"Hei, Sai, Sakura! Kenapa kalian tidur begini?!" teriak Naruto kesal sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Sai dan Sakura.

Sai yang baru terbangun langsung disembur Naruto. "Kenapa malah tidur?! Mana Sasuke?!" Wajah Sai yang semula tenang langsung berubah panik.

"Tch!"

"Hei, hei, _nande_?! Ceritakan padaku!" titah Naruto.

"Gawat! Kau gendong Sakura! Kita harus pergi!" perintah Sai ke Naruto. Ia sendiri sibuk menggambar anjing di perkamennya.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Ada apa ini?"

"Ini. Kirimkan surat ini ke Kakashi-sensei dan Shikamaru," ujarnya pada anjing tinta buatannya.

"SAI! Jelaskan padaku!" teriak Naruto lagi karena merasa diabaikan.

"Sudah cepat! Kita harus segera menyusul mereka!"

Tapi, karena Naruto tak juga bergerak, terpaksa Sai lah yang harus menggendong Sakura—yang masih pingsan—di punggungnya.

"Mereka siapa?!"

.

"Akatsuki."

.

.

.

.

* * *

***Hoshii nai, zenzen = tidak mau sama sekali **(kayaknya, saya juga tidak tahu pasti =.=v)

.

**# Note-Note Author ~(= 3 =)~ #**

**.**

**Author** : Bwahahahahahaa… Saya sampai ngebut ngerjainnya... ^^

**Sasu-chan** : Ngapain lagian cepet-cepet? *dikeroyok readers* /eh

**Author** : Ini 'kan untukmu, Sasu-chaaann~~ Kemarin kau 'kan ulang tahun~ Masa tidak ingat? /Malah Author yang sedih/ (= 3 =) Tapi, gara-gara pulsa modem mendadak abis (disaat yang tidak tepat) terpaksa nunda lagi deh *pundung*

**Sasu-chan** : Lalu?

**Author** : Chapter ini kudedikasikan hanya untukmu~ *cubit pipi Sasuke* /pengennya cubit yang lain/ eh

**Sasu-chan** : Masa aku diculik Akatsuki gitu! Puh! *Author nangis darah*

**Author** : Itu artinya kau diperebutkan, nak. Direbutin Sakura sama Tobi anak baik… (maunya sih nambah direbutin Naruto~/eh) Noh, hadiah ultah dari Author keceh di sini~ Bersyukurlah~ /gini nih jomblo/

**Sasu-chan** : *Sweatdrop*

**Author** : Bwahahahahahaa… /ketawa nista/ Gimana chapter 3-nya? Berhubung ini memang bikinnya ngebut, apa kelihatan maksa ceritanya? SakuSasu scene-nya masih kurang ya? *gomen* Angst-nya kerasa nggak? Maaf, ya Sasu-chan (dan readers mungkin), di hari ulang tahunmu, malah kubuat cerita menyedihkan seperti ini… #Deep bow. Udah begitu, saya ngetik beginian sambil dengerin Sadness and Sorrow-nya Toshiro Masuda malah makin… (T^T)

Dan sekali lagi, (aih..) Ada pertanyaan? Tidak? Ya, sudah~ *hoi!*

Nee, silahkan-silahkan… Sangat diperbolehkan kalau mau meninggalkan jejak-jejak kehadiran kalian di kolom **review** di bawah ini~~

Jaa, next chapter~ (^ o ^)/''


End file.
